The project is designed to assess communication processes in aphasia. The goal is approached through a systematic program of experimentation and through the devising of a new aphasia therapy (Visual Communication). Specific features of the therapy will be determined or modified in part by the results of experiments. The experimental investigations are of three types: 1) Written Communication. To be examined are factors influencing comprehension of written English at the word, phrase, and sentence level; ability to utilize various kinds of non-verbal symbolic materials; sensitivity to connotative and metaphoric aspects of meaning. 2) Auditory-Oral Communication. Studies in this section parallel those of written communication. 3) Linguistic Production. The patient's ability to encode and express perceived relations in different media is investigated in a series of paradigmatic studies. The focus throughout each section is on the interaction of linguistic and cognitive-symbolic structures in the process of communication and on the correlations between site of lesion and breakdown of function. The therapy portion of the program involves teaching an ideographic language to aphasic patients who have not benefited from conventional speech therapy. The goal is to provide the patient with an alternative and viable means of communication by tapping those cognitive and motoric capacities which have been spared.